plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Dandelion
For the similar plant in the Chinese version, see Dandelion (Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time Chinese version) For the plant in Plants vs. Zombies Online, see Dandelion (Plants vs. Zombies Online). |flavor text = "Look," says Dandelion, "I'm not a leprechaun and I'm not a genie. You can blow my seeds off all you want, but I can't make your wish come true. I don't even know how that rumor got started."}} Dandelion is an upcoming premium plant in Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time. It is very similar to the dandelion from the Chinese version of the game, since they both attack using flying bombs and have an overall similar design, but they are not exactly the same. Along with some minor design differences, it can also attack in the rows above or below it. Also, if Blover or Hurrikale is used, two Dandelions on screen in the case of Blover, or two in its lane if Hurrikale is used, will release multiple small bombs, and then have to recharge before they can start attacking again. Almanac Entry DAMAGE: Heavy RANGE: Multi-Lane RECHARGE: Mediocre Dandelions send explosive seeds down three different lanes, one lane at a time. Range Details: can attack targets in the lane above or below Special: may react to certain strong winds "Look," says Dandelion, "I'm not a leprechaun and I'm not a genie. You can blow my seeds off all you want, but I can't make your wish come true. I don't even know how that rumor got started." Plant Food When fed Plant Food, it shoots eight big dandelion seeds into the air, which floats down slowly to random zombies, inflicting damage. Gallery Dandelion1.png|HD Dandelion. DANDELION CONFIRMED.PNG|Dandelion in the Springening ad. Dandelion Seed Packet (PvZ2).png|Seed packet. Boosted Dandelion Seed Packet.png|Boosted seed packet. Imitated Dandelion Seed Packet.png|Imitater seed packet. Imitated & Boosted Dandelion Seed Packet.png|Boosted Imitater seed packet. Dandelion without its seeds.png|Dandelion after Blover or Hurrikale has been used. Dandelion's Almanac Entry Part 1.png|Almanac Entry (part 1). Dandelion's Almanac Entry Part 2.png|Almanac Entry (part 2). Dandelion Purchased.png|Dandelion after being purchased. Dandelion Price.png|Dandelion in the shop. Screenshot_2015-03-21-20-14-04.png|Combined with Blover. Screenshot_2015-03-21-20-22-17.png|Combined with Hurrikale. DandelionPlantFood.png|Plant Food. DandelionCostume.PNG|Dandelion's costume. (Lepurachan Beard) DandelionCostume2.PNG|Dandelion's other costume. (Elf Ears) DandelionWater.PNG|Dandelion being watered in the Zen Garden. Trivia *It is very similar to its Chinese counterpart. Notable differences include the following: **A green colored head instead of a yellow one. **Eyebrows. **Different face and body. **Its attack affects three rows as opposed to one. **Plant Food ability. **It is affected by other plants. **Bombs launched by the Chinese one are dropped on zombies, while bombs launched by this one fly right into zombies. *It is the only plant in Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time that costs 275 sun. However, if Oak Archer from the Chinese version is included, this is the second plant. *It is the only plant affected by other plants, specifically Blover and Hurrikale, not including Torchwood. *Both of its costumes are references to its almanac entry. *In the order in which plants were released, Dandelion is the first plant since Tile Turnip to have a completely new sun cost. *Its voice sounds like an woman, making it a she, but in its almanac entry it refers it as a he. Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time Plants Category:Premium Plants